Los niños del patio AL
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Un intento de parodia de "KND" los chicos del barrio, no es muy buena segun mi opinion pero denle una oportunidad, con paricipacion especial de parejas de otros animes...


**Este fic llevo peleandome con el desde hace como un mes, apenas ayer lo termine y esperaba tener mas OS y contis para hoy, igual que el nuevo fic largo que tenia de este anime/manga pero mis planes no me funcionaron... como de cosumbre, se peguntaran presisamente porque hoy, pues porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y esperaba poder hacer mas pero no pude... bueno dejo mis quejas paa otro lado... ahora los dejo que lean. **

* * *

**Los niños del patio.**

_Los niños siempre serán niños_, está claro el significado del refrán pero existe otro que dice _Quien con lobos se junta, a aullar se enseña_, y nunca, pero nunca se debe juntar a una jauría si no se está preparado para las consecuencias.

— ¡Ocho! —Gritó un niño de nueve años de cabellera blanca, orbes grises y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y mejilla, entrando de un salto a una gran sala, sosteniendo una pistola de juguete.

— ¡Siete! —Igualmente una niña de hebras negro verdosas en dos coletas y ojos lila, de alrededor de diez años, se colocó al lado del primer niño con un listón de gimnasta rítmica.

— ¡Siete menos uno! —Gritó un azabache con un sombrero de paja, de unos diez años entrando en la sala.

— ¡Es seis idiota! —Regañó una niña de cabellos naranjas y ojos castaños de once años golpeando al del sombrero de paja con un bastón de porrista.

—Eso dolió, Nami —Se quejó el niño sujetándose la cabeza.

—Como sea, ¡cinco! —Exclamó sin darle importancia a su amigo.

— ¡Lo que siga del cinco! —Vociferó un niño rubio de unos nueve años, con ojos azules y extrañas marcas en sus mejillas sonriendo ampliamente con una pistola de juguete en sus manos.

—Cuatro, Naruto-kun —Aclaró una niña oculta en la pared.

—Gracias Hina-chan —Agradeció el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, sonrojando a la niña.

—Tres —Exclamó lo más fuerte que pudo una niña, de siete años, de corta cabellera negro azulada, ojos perlas, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas en rojo, colocándose en pose de lucha.

—Lucy, ¿Cuál era mi numero? —Preguntó un niño de cabellera rosa y ojos rasgados, con una bufanda blanca a cuadros de aparentes nueve años a una niña rubia de ocelos cafés de nueve ocultos tras la pared.

—Dos —Respondió la niña con un tic en el ojo.

— ¡Dos! —Vociferó entrando con un gato de color azul en brazos —Y este es numero _H_ —Presentó mostrando el gato.

— ¡_H_ no es un numero idiota! —Regañó la rubia imitando a la de cabellera naranja al golpear al niño del gato.

— ¡Eye! —Expresó adolorido el de hebras rosas en el piso.

— ¡Uno! —Se presentó la rubia con una cuerda de saltar.

—Y yo soy la numero cero —Entró una niña menor de unos cinco años de cabellera azul y orbes chocolate cargando una gata blanca en brazos —Y esta es numero _C_ —Presentó al igual que el niño anterior mostrando su gata.

Todos los niños cayeron de espaldas al escucharla.

—Wendy-chan no debes imitar todo lo que hace este idiota —Pidió la rubia sujetando al numero dos de su bufanda y señalándolo acusadoramente —Se que es tu primo favorito y lo admiras, pero no debes imitar todo lo que dice o hace ¿Entendiste? —

—Si, lo entendí —Respondió con inocencia la menor.

—Bien, ahora continuemos donde nos quedamos —

—Está bien —La numero cero se aclaró la garganta —Y nosotros somos, ¡Los niños del patio! —Presentó al tiempo que todos retomaban sus poses de entrada.

—Y ¿Qué se les ofrece niños? —Cuestionó sonriendo con calma una joven de cabellera oscura, piel bronceada y bastante bien desarrollada para sus dieciséis años despegando la vista un momento del libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¡Ah! Robin, hola veníamos a —Saludó con toda inocencia el chico del sombrero de paja antes de ser golpeado por la numero cinco — Y ahora ¿Por qué me golpeas Nami? —Preguntó sujetando su cabeza.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No recuerdas que ella es una adolescente! —Señaló acusadoramente a la morena.

—Vamos, no tienes porque estar celosa, dentro de muy poco tu también tendrás un cuerpo como el mió o tal vez mejor, recuerda que me contaste que tu pecho ya se esta desarrollando —Habló con calma la azabache.

— ¿Enserio? —Inquirió el seis fijando su vista en el pecho de la niña al igual que el dos y Naruto.

En cuestión de segundos los tres estaban en el piso con enormes chichones en sus cabezas.

—Pervertidos —Masculló cinco aun con su puño en alto.

La joven reía tranquilamente por lo ocurrido.

—No te rías malvada adolescente y ríndete, somos más y te tenemos rodeada —Amenazó la niña de hebras naranjas amenazándola con su bastón.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ustedes ganan me rindo —Expresó la morena levantando las manos en modo de rendición pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Muy bien equipo vamos por el objetivo —Ordenó la niña de cabellera azul corriendo a otra puerta cercana seguida de todo el grupo.

—Objetivo localizado —Informó Natsu profesionalmente dentro de la cocina de la casa.

—Muy bien equipo, aseguren el objetivo —Ordenó nuevamente Wendy señalando su objetivo.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verse mutuamente.

—Y ¿Cómo hacemos eso? —Cuestionó Naruto esperando una respuesta.

—Ya se, hagamos una escalera con nosotros como en la tele —Propuso el numero dos.

—Buena idea Natsu, ahora colócate —Exclamó la rubia.

— ¿Yo? —

—Fue tu idea —Explicó.

— ¿Por qué no tú? —Contraatacó el de hebras rosas.

— ¡Porque soy una niña! —Respondió molesta.

—Exacto y los niños deben comportarse como caballeros —Concordó la número cinco.

— ¿Qué los caballeros no usan armadura? —Exclamó el del sombrero de paja —Nami, yo prefiero a los piratas, son geniales —

— ¡No estoy hablando de eso idiota! —Regañó la niña de cabellera naranja.

Sin que se dieran cuenta el número ocho había abandonado la cocina regresando poco después con una silla.

—Permíteme —Pronunció extendiendo su mano como todo un caballero a la numero siete.

—Gracias —Agradeció la niña de cabellera negro verdosa con una sonrisa sujetando la mano del chico para poder subir a la silla, la cual fue sujetada después por el mismo albino asegurándose de que no se fuera a caer —Objetivo asegurado —Anunció Lenalee sujetando entre sus manos una bandeja con galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—Buen trabajo equipo —Felicitó la numero cero feliz.

— ¿Lo ven? Así es como deben actuar —Señaló la numero cinco a los otros niños.

Mientras veían como nuevamente Allen le ofrecía su mano a la niña para poder bajar de la silla con mayor comodidad.

—Eso fue increíble —Exclamó Natsu emocionado sin prestar atención.

—Ahora podemos comer galletas —Continuó Luffy igual que su amigo.

—Lenalee usa de gatitos —Comentó Naruto señalando a la sonrojada niña.

Segundos después nuevamente estaba en el piso, la única diferencia era que el número ocho estaba también con el puño en alto.

—Pervertido —Masculló la rubia.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Cuestionó una tranquila voz desde la puerta.

Al voltear vieron claramente a cuatro niños, extrañamente todos azabache excepto por uno de cabellera verde.

—Son los amargados del otro patio —Señaló el número dos a los cuatro niños.

— ¿A quien estás llamando amargados? —Cuestionó molesto un niño de cabellera negro azulada, que extrañamente cuando entró estaba vestido.

—Y un exhibicionista —Completó el mismo niño del número.

— ¿A quien le dices exhibicionista? —

—Gray, tu ropa —Señaló el de cabellera verde.

— ¡No, otra vez! —Gritó al darse cuenta.

Allen y Naruto habían cubierto los ojos de las números siete y tres respectivamente.

—Vístete, no puedes hacer eso frente de mi prometida —Regañó el rubio molesto.

— ¿Desde cuando es tu prometida? —Inquirió el azabache que habló al principio.

—Desde esta mañana, escuche a mis padres hablar de eso con el amargado del padre de Hina y su mamá, teme —Respondió sin darse cuenta que su _prometida_ estaba tan roja como el cabello de su madre.

El cuarto niño que no había dicho una sola palabra mantenía su mirada fija en algo o más bien en alguien pero este no se quedaba atrás con su mirada desafiante.

—Moyashi —Masculló el azabache de una coleta y una pequeña espada de madera en mano.

—Es Allen, Ba-Kanda —Respondió este con el mismo tono de desafió.

Estaban por comenzar a pelear y parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzarían contra el otro.

—Compórtense —Regañó la número siete golpeando a ambos en la cabeza con otra bandeja vacía que encontró.

—Pero ellos son nuestros enemigos —Señaló Natsu.

—Zoro no es mi enemigo, es mi amigo —Intervino el azabache del sombrero.

—Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen? —Preguntó un despreocupado niño de cabellera roja, con un parche en un ojo y el visible de color verde, de unos doce años.

—Preparándonos para darles sus pataditas en las costillitas a nuestros archienemigos —Contestó Naruto.

—Solo están jugando un tonto juego —Respondió el azabache teme.

— ¿Puedo unirme? —Cuestionó emocionado.

—Claro, puedes ser número _L_ —Contestó Natsu.

— ¡L no es un número! —Vociferó dos tratando de que eso se le metiera en la cabeza.

—Por mi está bien —Habló el nuevo integrante como si nada —Pero antes, Yuu, Alma te está buscando —Informó al pequeño espadachín de coleta.

— ¿Qué no es la niña que siempre le patea el trasero a Kanda? —Inquirió Allen dudoso.

—Exacto —Canturreó el de cabellos rojos —Pero a mi parecer Yuu se contiene con su pequeña novia —

—No es mi novia —Exclamó molesto y ligeramente sonrojado —Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mi primer nombre baka usagi —Vociferó molesto el niño.

—Yuu me grito —Lloriqueó falsamente el otro fingiéndose el ofendido —Te voy a acusar con Alma —

—Voy a cortarte en trocitos para cocinarte conejo —Amenazó el azabache desenvainando su espada de madera.

—Mejor jugamos luego —Comentó a los niños del patio — ¡Alma auxilio, tu novio quiere pegarme! —Salió gritando como loco seguido de un furioso Kanda.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —Preguntó una niña de cabellera azulada y ojos púrpura entrando a la cocina — ¡Allen-kun! —Gritó lanzándose literalmente sobre él.

—R-Road, ¿Qué? —Murmuró sorprendido por la accion para luego voltear a ver a su _amiga_ que no tenía muy buena cara — ¿L-Lenalee? —

Ella desvió la mirada claramente molesta y salió sin decir nada.

—Lenalee —Llamó en vano el albino —Lo siento Road, hablamos después, ¡Lenalee! —Exclamó saliendo prácticamente corriendo detrás de la niña, mientras la otra hacía un berrinche.

—Esto se podrá muy interesante en un futuro —Comentó Robin oculta a un lado de la puerta.

Inocentes y confusos de lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos Wendy, Luffy, Charle y Happy comían las galletas con calma.

—Robin, ¿Dónde están los niños? —Preguntó una mujer de larga cabellera roja y un aspecto tranquilo pero ligeramente preocupada, al igual que el resto de los adultos a su alrededor.

—Están ahí adentro —Señaló la chica con calma.

Sin esperar a que pudiera decir nada más un hombre de cabellera larga castaña, ojos perlas con porte serio y frío se adentró.

—Hinata nos vamos —Ordenó seriamente.

La niña asintió tímidamente dirigiéndose al hombre.

—No tan rápido malvado adultero —Habló el rubio tomando a la niña de la mano.

—Adulto, Naruto, adulto —Recalcó Nami molesta.

—Lo que sea, Hina-chan se queda conmigo —Expresó abrazando a la sonrojada azabache.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo mocoso? —Inquirió el mayor.

—Lo que oyó, Hina-chan es mi prometida y como tal debe vivir conmigo —

— ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? —Preguntó molesto.

—Creo que nos escuchó Hiashi —Comentó una versión adulta de Naruto pero sin marcas en sus mejillas —y me alegra que le agrade la idea —

El rubio menor sonrió ampliamente sin soltar a la niña.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que quiero saber es ¿De donde sacó la idea de que deben vivir juntos? —

—Eso me lo dijo ero-sennin cuando se lo pregunté —Contestó el niño con inocencia.

Cuando todos estaban dispuestos a interrogar de la forma más dolorosa posible al presunto culpable había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—Ese viejo sin vergüenza es experto en escapar —Comentó una rubia de ojos miel con una gran delantera.

—Hinata es hora de irnos —Volvió a hablar el castaño logrando que Naruto se aferrara más a ella.

—Ya le dije que no se irá malvado y amargado adulto —Insultó molestando al mayor.

Una sonora carcajada estalló en el lugar sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba a nadie le sorprendió, Kushina estaba en el piso dando vueltas y sujetándose el estomago por la risa.

—Kushina —Masculló molesto el padre de la niña, no cabía duda que ese mocoso era su hijo.

Para cuando paró de reír notó algo curioso al fondo de la cocina, la bandeja donde tenía todas las galletas ahora estaba siendo lamida por los gatos.

— ¿Quién se comió todas las galletas? —Preguntó ocultando sus ojos dando un aire más amenazador.

Los niños sudaron frío y tragaron seco, todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

— ¡Corran, la habanera sangrienta esta suelta! —Gritó Naruto tomando a la número tres de la mano corriendo a una velocidad que ni él mismo sabía que podía correr al igual que sus amigos, e incluso _los amargados del otro patio_.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí mocosos! —Gritó Kushina hecha una furia persiguiendo a los niños.

Robin rió levemente, definitivamente no era necesario esperar años para poder ver cosas divertidas en ese lugar, tal vez, hasta por fin dejaría de viajar de un lado a otro y se establecería en un solo lugar, eso sería algo bueno.

* * *

**como dije no me quedo como esperaba pero al menos espero haber podido entretenerlos... **

**bueno sayo!**


End file.
